Under Siege!
is the sixtieth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. It features 's defection to Shingetsu, the official debut of Grizzie Kurokuma, the death of , and the reunion of the brother and sister Goro and Anzu Izumi. It also the features the first appearance of LionCleaner Form following its debut in the of the TV series. Synopsis As Faust begin to make their move in laying siege into the Institute, the Kamui Tribe gets involved and commenced their Execution Game as they prey on their . As Goro and Taki escaped with the Prime Minister of Hokuto, Rakurai blocks their way. The connection between Goro and Anzu culminates when Rakurai confesses that she is indeed Anzu. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |花家 大我|Hanaya Taiga}}: |松本 享恭|Matsumoto Ukyō}} * |九条 貴利矢|Kujō Kiriya}}: |小野塚 勇人|Onozuka Hayato}} * : * |西馬 ニコ|Saiba Niko}}: |黒崎 レイナ|Kurosaki Reina}} * : Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |氷室 泰山|Himuro Taizan}}: |山田明郷|Yamada Meikyō}} * |御堂正邦|Midō Masakuni}}: |冨家規政|Fuke Norimasa}} * |多治見 喜子|Tajimi Yoshiko}}: |魏 涼子|Gi Ryōko}} * |ブラッドスターク|Buraddo Sutāku|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} * : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} *Shingetsu Demon Form: |浅井宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow ***Inorganic: Stealth **Build ***Organic: Rabbit, Lion ***Inorganic: Tank, Soujiki **Ryuga ***Dragon **Night Rogue ***Bat **Blood Stalk ***Organic: Cobra ***Inorganic: N/A *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***StealthCrow Armor **Build ***RabbitTank, LionCleaner Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda (not mentioned), Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku (not mentioned) **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket (not mentioned), Shoubousha (not mentioned), Soujiki, Light (not mentioned), Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Ryuga's Possession:' Dragon (not mentioned) *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Reizoko, Launcher, Robot *'Bottles in Night Rogue's Possession:' **Organic: Bat **Inorganic: N/A *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' Cobra *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch, Bakudan |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 73. *The chapter reveals that Anzu is the true mastermind behind 's death in episode 55. External Links *Episode 60 at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode